Angels Never Cry
by unknownseraphim
Summary: Kratos begins to see flaws in Mithos's plan when he begins to travel with one of the first Chosen of Sylverant while Yuan suddenly becomes preoccupied with something else. Slight KxY.
1. Chapter One

**_"Your only job is to protect the chosen. Take care of her, but do not become attached. And fear not, for your act should not last but a few months. When all is complete, bring her back to me...Bring my sister home."_**

That is what Mithos told me. Bring his sister home. But this girl was not, by any means, Martel.

I glanced over my shoulder briefly at the sleeping chosen. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, clouds of breath appearing at a slow even pace in front of her face. The Triet desert's sun had set hours ago, and the temperatures decreased dramatically. A lock of her hair fell in front f her eyes.I hate how peaceful these people seemed while sleeping. They were so...annoying. It was nuisance, a weakness; Just laying there for hours on end with no absolute means of protection whatsoever.

Wait, when had I started to think like this? When I stopped sleeping? Did I just start to realize this from being around other mortals? When my mind finally learned to ignore it's own instincts, forcing its self to remain forever awake and alert? I shook my head. Either way it was quite irrelevant. My mind has new instincts, new laws to follow and sleeping was **not** one of them. Still the question bothered me, sitting in the back of my mind, nagging me, wanting to be answered.

Maybe I only think this way because I _can't_ sleep, because I can no longer enjoy the comfort of giving into fatigue and exhaustion. Perhaps I think this way because, even if I could sleep, I would not have the safe secure feeling of someone's protection. The feeling that someone was looking out for you. The knowledge that if something were to happen, someone, somewhere, would cry for you. The hope that...No, I scolded myself. I couldn't go around _envying _this girl for what she had. I would never make it through the seals if I did.

The seals...soon this young girl would be leaving behind her humanity as well. She would have it ripped away from her in pieces. Slowly becoming some lifeless _thing_. All the while, thinking she was saving her world. She would find out she was lied to, then have her soul taken away. Her body stolen and made into a vessel for another being, a vessel for Martel. But Martel wouldn't want this...she wouldn't want Mithos to do this to these people for her own life.She would want this girl to be able to live her life happily, her own way. Instead, though, she was going to go through all hell and back just for some sick, tormented half-elf who couldn't...

No! Why am I thinking like this? I should **not** be thinking like this! How in the hell did Yuan manage these nights time and time again? Could this be why he suddenly didn't want to be the one to guide the chosen anymore? Yuan could have finally had it. Yes, that must be it.After the last Chosen he was guiding died...maybe he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't protect her from those people.

Mithos had mentioned them to me a few times. Apparently they were some annoying band of idiots dressed up as Desians, set on the task to eliminate the Chosen to prevent the revival of Martel. Still, annoying band of idiots they may be, they defeated Yuan. If they could accomplish something I could not, they must be strong. I am curious on how they obtained such knowledge though, about the Chosen. Perhaps there is someone within Cruxis is helping them. Next time I see Yuan, I'll have him perform a search for anyone who may be leaking information.

A small sound coming from the chosen brought me out of my thoughts. I listened, tilting my head in confusion. I heard it again. What _was_ that? Summoning my wings I drifted off to her side and landed softly on the sand. I sighed heavily, coughing, she was getting sick **_again_**. I hadn't even recognized the sound. Have I been away from humans that long? I blinked, her face was flushed slightly, she was running a fever. Perfect. We would loose another day from this. Why was this Chosen so _fragile?_

I couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards her. I faintly remembered back when I was traveling with Mithos's group. I was constantly sick in some way, but we never had to _stop_ because of me. We never lost time due to these little weaknesses. I bent down and brushed a small lock of her long dark, hair out of her face. We were only a day or two from the first seal. Soon she wouldn't have to deal with little problems like this.

She will have more important things to worry about.


	2. Chapter Two

I admire this girl for her ability to heal herself. It almost cancels out the original weakness, but of course if she didn't have that weakness in the first place I wouldn't be able to admire her ability.

Within half a day we were off for the seal of fire, and making up for lost time. Within two days, we were there. I explained how the oracle stone worked and we entered the temple. After solving a few annoying puzzles and battling a few monsters we made it to the last room. I felt a little bad for leaving the chosen to do all of the problem mazes on her own when I knew perfectly well how to get around them, but it was meant to bea trial. Though I was an angel sent to guide her, I was only able to help to a certain extent, so not to eliminate the point of her having a trial. She understood this and accepted it.

Soon we approached the alter. The chosen closed her eyes and began to pray. I wonder what she was saying to herself. What was she praying about? Probably the success of her journey. I'll have to ask Yuan later. Right on cue there was a flash of light as Yuan descended from above.

I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but notice how **_hot_** Yuan was with his hair down. He looked so...feminine. He had a new outfit too. It resembled a robe to fit his current role. His eyes were narrowed in an almost cold fashion that I have never seen before. It was the only thing that gave off a hint that he was actually a guy. After all, look at him. Narrow shoulders, thin waist, long hair, fair pale skin, and cool green eyes. I told him once he should cut his hair, but he refused, and even got a little aggravated about it. Never again did I pursue the matter. I don't know what it was with him, Mithos too for that matter, but I guess if Yuan told me to go and cut my hair he'd get thuderbladed. Come to think of it I believe that has already happened.

Yuan gave a speech about the seals and such. I knew the routine by heart, and I had to say, Yuan did an acceptable job. When he was done he activated her crystal and it took it's first step. The "light from heaven" fell down and granted her the first bit of hell. By the time the light faded, Yuan was gone.

The chosen smiled, turning to me, she released her new crimson wings. Their sharp, bright reds clashing slightly with her violet eyes. I couldn't help but to smile softly in return, but she quickly frowned and turned her head, coughing into one hand. I tilted my head in concern.

"Chosen, are you still not feeling well?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes growing distant. As if she couldn't decide if she was or not. Suddenly her knees gave away. I shot forward and caught her, just before she hit the ground. Kneeling, I held her for a moment, my own blue wings behind me. Yuan had warned me about this. After every seal she would collapse. I found that quite understandable though, considering she had just had a piece of her humanity ripped out. I stood up, holding her in my arms as gently as I could. She opened her eyes half way and looks up at me. I could never get over how bright her eyes were.

"Kratos..." She whispered my name, and passed out again.

As I began to walk to the town of Triet, I began to realize something. Iwas her guardian angel. She had no one else in this world, but me. She has no parents, no siblings, no friends. She expects me to be that person that protects her. The person that gives her the secure feeling so she can sleep at night. I'm that person she trusts. Does she think I will be there to miss her when she dies? Does she think I'm the person that will cry for her when she's gone and there's no one left to care? I hope not. She is bound to her fate as the Chosen of Mana, and I am bound to mine as an angel of Cruxis.

To her, this is death, but to me it's just a way of life.


	3. Chapter Three

I began to make my way back towards Triet. Flying a few feet above the sand, watching the sun slowly set. Small shadows danced along the desert ground as I flew. I let my mind drift away from me, my wings automatically taking me where we wanted to go. I had made the trip so many times...

I looked down at the chosen, feeling a little envious. We had been awake through the whole transformation. Feeling everything disappear without warning. Loosing everything that made us living in bits. Martel got sick, and we had to find a cure. Watching her suffer, while being lost about what to do with ourselves.

Soon the town came into view. I paused; the Chosen had still not awoken. If I just walked in holding an unconscious girl in my arms, surely there would be mass confusion among the people. There was no need for us to go into the town anyway. It seemed we wouldn't be needing food now. It would be better for us to set up camp here.

Picking a small area on the outskirts of town, I set everything up, placing the chosen inside the tent. I decided to leave her be. She should be waking up any moment now, and she would not want someone hovering over her. I turned to the fire I had built, wishing I could feel its warmth. It has been so long, what did it feel like? I remember the smoldering heat being painful at times but...

I tilted my head in a curious fashion, watching the blaze change shapes and colors. Fire was such a...strange thing. Slowly I extended my arm out towards flames, trying to get my fingertips to reach the wall of flames. I felt my face contrast into an awed expression as my fingers brushed the yellow light ever so slightly. I couldn't sense the heat at all, but I could still _feel_ the difference in atmosphere. As if I was placing my hand into water that was the same temperature and the air around me. It was so...

"...Kratos?"

I jumped slightly, pulling my hand away from the fire quickly. I turned to face the Chosen who was currently looking to her right, apparently looking for me.

"I'm over here Chosen."

"Oh." She turned towards my voice, and walked over to my side, gazing into the flame and squinting against its searing heat. We stood in silence for a few minutes, until the Chosen decided to break the silence.

"What's it like?"

"hm?"

"Being an angel"

I glanced at the Chosen. She was scanning the sky slowly. Her vividly bright eyes sparkled in the starlight before her gaze landed on the moon.

I had the right mind to say it was absolute hell. Nothing ever changing, living forever, just sitting there for eternity performing random tasks to try and prevent yourself from going mad, but that wasn't my job. I was supposed to reassure the Chosen. Make her feel like she was doing the right thing. Guide her in the right directions, but I was not going to completely lie to her. Not when she trusted me...but what _was_ being an angel like? I considered this for a moment, realizing that everything wasn't all so horrible. I wouldn't have to lie, being an angel was...indescribable, it was special.

"Unimaginable. It's so...different. You just see the world differently. Nothing seems real, nothing is the same ... It hurts like hell, but..."

I glanced down at my hand, completely unharmed from passing through the fire just moments ago. "You don't feel the pain. It's..." I returned my gaze to the dancing flames in front of us, longing to reach out again. "Wonderful."

I wasn't sure what an angel was like. It _was_ wonderful. It _was_ hell. It was...

That's just it, being an angel just **_was_**. That's all there was to it, but this girl would not become an angel. She would not experience it the same way he had. She may for a short while, but she was not going to become like him. She would become Martel's vessel. If that failed, she would become a lifeless being, a nothing, and she knew it.


	4. Chapter Four

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been completely and utterly brain dead. Writers block ultimately sucks. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope everyone enjoys!

------------------------------

I fear that my sanity level has been steadily declining. For some odd reason I feel as if I'm just realising what has happened to me, as if I'm just realizing now that this is never going to end.

Martel will never be ressurected, and I'm finally accepting it, I think Yuan may have too. Perhaps that is why he doesn't want to stay with the Chosen. She wouldn't be able to become Martel, she would die, just like all the others, but I couldn't help but to keep trying. I couldn't help but to hope...

For some reason, I keep thinking about how many people like the Chosen are going to fail their quest, not one has been able to revive Martel yet. Sure, some of them will make it, and "saved the world", but none of them would really help.

Now they all lay at the tower of salvation, and they will remain there forever. Mithos is talking about trying to make the surviving Chosens into lifeless beings. That was his latest plan to free the world of discrimination. I didn't exactly approve of it, but what did my opinion matter? I respected Mithos and his choices. Either way, my only concern was to revive Martel...for Yuan's sake.

I looked over to the beach, watching the water reflect different colors of the setting sun. Tomorrow we are planning on releasing the seal of water. The Chosen had wanted to go on and complete it today, but I insisted on waiting until tomorrow. She agreed, but reluctently.

" I'm sure that once she realises this was her last night of being able to sleep, she'll thank me." I sat in silence for a moment, realizing what I'd just done. "And Kratos's sanity level decreases yet another notch as he begins a conversation with himself... and starts referring to himself in third person." I put my hand up to y face. " If Yuan saw me now he would think that I'd gone completely mad."

"You **_have_** gone completely mad Kratos. A long, long time ago."

I turned around. Yuan was standing _right_ behind me. When in the hell did he get there? I noticed he had changed back into his normal outfit, and his hair was tied back in it's usual style. I was a little disappointed though, I really did like the way he looked back at the seal. I grinned at him.

" I'm not any more insane than you, Yuan."

"Ah, but I am not the one sitting here in the middle of the night _talking_ to myself. And when you are supposed to be playing Mr. I-know-nothing-about-you-future with that girl."

I sighed. He did have a point there. The Chosen's hearing would have gone up at the fire seal. I'd have to watch what I said for now on...but if she could hear me talking to myself... then she could hear Yuan too. So what was he doing here? Surely he wouldn't be randomly walking around this particular area in the middle of the night for no apparent reason at all. Maybe there was something he needed to talk about?

" What brings you here anyway? Did Mithos send you?"

Yuan glanced over his shoulder, looking around for something behind him.

"No, _Yggdrasill_ didn't send me"

"There's no need to say his name like that you know"

Yuan turned back towards me and sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. _**Lord** Yggdrasill_ "

He rolled his eyes and turned his head again. What was he so nervous about? If Mithos didn't send him, then why was he here?

"Yuan, is there something wrong?" I waited for a reply "...Yuan?"

Yuan was staring at a bush ten or so yards away, nodding. I looked at Yuan in confusion. Did he just i nod /i at a bush? I tried to follow his gaze, but he quickly turned around.

"Well, I better get going. You are heading towards the seal of water tomorrow right? I still need to get ready. You have no idea how long it takes to get my hair to lay flat like that. I also need to make sure Undine let's me in and all. After that pancake incident ,Efreet was still a little angry with me, and I almost missed you two."

Yuan shuddered slightly at the memory before pulling out his wings and turning away. That was it? He was leaving? What was the point of him coming in the first place? Maybe he was a little more lost than I thought. Before taking off Yuan stopped.

"We need you to be around in the future Kratos. Don't do anything stupid."

Yes, Yuan had definitely lost it.

"What?"

He looked over his shoulder at me ever so slightly.

"Just be careful."

With that he took off. What in the hell was _wrong_ with him? I glanced back over to the bush Yuan had been staring at. What was so interesting about it that it had obtained a nod of approval? I was about to turn away when I heard a sound. I froze, looking back at the bush. What the hell? I kept staring at it, not moving, not blinking. I must be just as crazy as Yuan. I could have sworn that bush just...I heard it again. Now I was sure of it.

The bush was breathing.

----------------------------------

What kind of bush is that anyway? Yeah, kind of obvious what's going to happen...I think.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, let me know! If you hated it and never want to hear my name again, please, Let.Me.Know!I welcome flames. Reviews are good, nice things! Plus, if you review, chances are I'll end up your name and take a look at your own stories and review on a few of them! So remember! Review on your way out/ on your way to the next chapter (when it arrives)

And sorry again for it taking me so long! Thank you for reading! The next Chapter should be out soon!


	5. Chapter Five

Okay so there is a breathing bush in front of me. What are my options?

I know this isn't one of those man-eating plants. They only existed in Tethe'alla, normally on weird islands. So what was one doing here?

I shook my head, what's wrong with me? It was definitely someone _behind_ the bush that was breathing, not the bush itself.

So who was it? I doubt some random person stopping by to chat. Since Yuan had just left, it definitely wasn't him.

Drawing my sword I took a few steps further.

"Damn, he sees me! Lord Botta hurry!"

I heard the Chosen scream behind me. DAMMIT! I spun around and bolted off towards the scream. Botta, I know that name. He was a Renegade. My mind raced, I couldn't lose the chosen this early! Wait, I couldn't loose her at all!  
**_DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!_**

My thoughts ran in time with my pounding heart. I rounded the corner to where the Chosen had been sleeping. She was gone. I looked around frantically, pleading my mind to shut up so I could listen. I heard the Chosen scream my name again. I turned back the way I came. Where the hell was she?

At the corner of my eye I saw something, a light glow. I pulled out my wings, willing them to take me there faster. Behind some trees the Chosen came into view, struggling against who must have been Botta. I wasted no time, holding my blade out in front of me I charged the Renegade.

"Botta, look out!"

Botta turned just in time to see my blade pass through his stomach. The moment our eyes met, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as another person slammed into me. I hit the ground hard, but paid no attention to it as I turned my gaze back to the person who thew me. Another renegade leaned over Botta, cursing under his breath, then beginning to teleport out. I picked up my sword, but froze when the renegade glared at me. His cold eyes piercing my own.

"You weren't supposed to do anything stupid!"

I cast grave, but they were already gone. Who was that? He seemed so...familiar.

But where was...

I turned around and the chosen threw herself into my arms, crying softly.

"I was so scared..."She whispered into my chest.

Surprised, I placed my hand gently on the back of her head, looking at the sky.

"It's alright, they're gone... They're gone."

What was with that renegade? He must have been listening to Yuan and I talk, but...

--

I know, I know. It sucks. One of the coming chappies will make up for it, I hope. It was surprisingly difficult to work off of a breathing bush. I'm also not great at action scenes in first person. I'm sorry, shame upon me. I'll work harder next chapter, I promise!


	6. Chapter Six

Oi, this is the shortest chapter yet. cry I'm just trying to move it along and get the seals over with. I have a plan for the chosen and crap, but aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

The next day the Chosen and I flew out to Thoda Geyser. It was a silent trip across the water except for the quiet sound of the waves beneath us. The rest of the night had been spent with the Chosen in my arms, too terrified to sleep. Joy . I shook my head at the memory, It was yet another human thing I despised. I mentally added it to my list of imperfections.

_#49075 Fear_

I could still feel the Chosen's tension as we flew, her wanting to speak, her questions struggling to not go unanswered. There was electricity in the air. I could _smell_ it on her, hear it too. Her heart beating fast, a constant noise pounding in my head in my head.

_# 49076 Noise_

Or was it my heart doing that? My questions aching to no longer be restrained, no longer be denied of answers. No longer wanting to…No, I'm doing it again! I had to stop thinking. Thinking was a horrible thing. You begin to doubt yourself, cross examine things. Your reactions and reflexes slow, and you miss chances and perfect timings. Things like that cost people their lives. I'd seen it happen. People stop to think, and that's the last thing they do. Think. They're just so stupid. Predators waste no time thinking, they just act. Hide in the shadows, drinking in the imperfections until the attack. That's what predators do to survive. That's what I do as a killer. A seraphim of Cruxis…an angel of death…

I clenched my teeth as if it would stop my mind from talking so much, or at least make it focus on something else.

Yuan… Last night Yuan had come right before the renegades. He'd said nothing worth remembering. Nothing that was important enough for him to drag himself over to tell me.

"Don't do anything stupid"

Of course that could be a range of things. Almost anything and everything anyone does is stupid, or at least it is from some one's point of view. For my part, letting down my guard was stupid. Paying too close attention to a **_bush_** was very stupid, but trying to save the chosen? The Renegade had made it sound like a mistake. Maybe for him it wasn't really great at all, but for my part it was. Surely he could see that. He was the enemy. His downfall meant my ascent. Non of it made sense.

We landed quietly on the dock and made our way to the oracle stone. There weren't any people around due to construction to make the geyser into a hot spring of some sort. Rather pointless, but whatever the people wanted I suppose. Wasn't that important anyway, the less people the better. We entered the dungeon and did a few annoying trips back and forth until we made it to the summon spirits alter. I helped more than I should have in the battle, but the Chosen was struggling. She didn't really get much sleep last night. Plus it'd taken too long, I couldn't wait to see Yuan again.

After the battle Yuan arrived and granted the Chosen with her next 'trial'. I couldn't help but notice that he was rushing slightly. As if he had somewhere else he needed to be. He seemed tired, too. I wondered what happened to him last night, and tried to meet his gaze, but when I did I wish I hadn't. Just before Yuan left he glanced over at me fore a moment. Giving me a cold stare that sent ice needles down my spine, as if I'd done something wrong. It confused me (which is an accomplishment because few things ever do) to see Yuan act like this. Was he just holding up his role? Maybe I _had_ done something stupid last night, and just hadn't realized it.

The sound of the Chosen falling next to me distracted me from my thoughts again. I caught her and stared where Yuan had been moments before, trying to recall when he had left. I'd done something to displease him…but what?

I stood up strait, not bothering to summon my wings, and walked out of the cave. It was going to be a really long night.

* * *

cries again see? Told you. I need to sit down and MAKE this interesting...I'm just so brain deeeaaad. Well, thanks for reading 


	7. Chapter Seven

I hate churches, I hate churches, I hate churches, _I **hate** churches._

I shifted uncomfortably in the back. I shouldn't be here. It just wasn't my place. Everyone has been staring at either me or the Chosen. (We had just returned from Sylph. It was a little unnerving actually. This time Yuan seemed...happy. **Really** happy. I guess he was just having a good day or something.) Stupid governor-general whoever he was. He refused to show the girl that stupid book unless she showed _proof_ of being the chosen. _Then,_ he said she had to walk around town with her wings out to…what was it again? Oh, of course, _'spread hope among the people'_ What a load of---

"Today I feel it appropriate to…re-tell a tale that seems to have been forgotten among the people in recent times. A story of a Hero."

I narrowed my eyes. He was _not_ going to tell this story. He _wasn't_. I can't sit her and listen to this.

"A story of an Ancient war, and a story of Salvation!"

**_Dammit!_**

"And I wish to tell you of some that you may not already know, but first let me start from the very beginning."

The preacher scanned the small crowd and I could have sworn he gave me a slight nod. He seemed…familiar. Blond hair lying flat on his head and a hard expression…

" Once, there existed a giant tree, that was the source of Mana…"

I closed my eyes, playing the whole thing through my head. I didn't want to be here. It brought back too much. How long will it take me to get used to this? When will I be able to hear it all and still not feel pain? How will I forget everything? How in the hell did Yuan manage this? How could he sit here and listen some horribly altered tale about Martel? About Mithos? About me. About **us**?

"A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to takes its place."

He looked around again, just like anyone would do while talking to a large group of people.

"But how much do we actually know about this war? How much do we know about the people who stopped it?"

With this many people looked up, including the Chosen and I. The man had said 'people' not 'person' but _people._ This was not good. No one knew about the war, but me, Yuan, and Mithos. Not even the highest ranked Angels. _No one_ knew. It must have been a mistake.

"Most of you think that the Kharlan War was a war of this world about races. Most of you, believe that a young lad named Mithos calmed the bloodthirsty warriors and saved everyone on his own . Most of you…believe in the Goddess Martel... But I'm here to tell you…"

No, no one can know this. How could he have obtained such information? How was this even possible?

I began to walk forward towards the alter. This man couldn't live with this information.

" that the war was, in fact, not what you think it was. I'm here to tell you that you have all been lied to."

The man turned to face me directly and I felt my eyes widen._ What the hell!?_ It was** Botta**. I couldn't believe it.((A/N What did he do to his hair!?)) He should be _dead_. Even a half-elf couldn't live through what I did to that bastard. Even with the best healing techniques he had practically no chances of living. Whoever came for him last night…was more powerful than me.

"I'm here to tell you that the war was, in fact, not settled by a lone child. Yes, Mithos was among them, but there were three others…"

Still he did not take his eyes off me. I tried not to draw attention as I walked across the church. There was no way I could just kill him. Not with all these people here. I certainly couldn't kill everyone in the place. Then it occurred to me why Botta had not yet attacked the Chosen…

I quickened my stride.

"And one of them, my friends, is in this very room as I speak."

I quit the calm quite act and ran at Botta as everyone turned towards me. To my surprise he grinned and didn't move. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Just as I leaped at him he shot forward and grabbed the Chosen.

"Goodbye, Kratos."

And then he was gone…and so was the Chosen.

* * *

Cries pathetically I hate my writing, I hate my writing, I hate my writing. 

I'm sorry! My friend suggested it and since I couldn't think of anything better (and I REALLY needed to add a chapter) I wrote it. I'm sorry! I am going somewhere with all of this, I promise, but...

And yes, I skipped the think with Sylph, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I just didn't think anyone would really want to read about running through a temple _again. _I'm sorry! hides, frightened by the flames.

OH, and I can't stand this title either. Taking votes for a title change. please tell me in the review if you want me to change it. begs on knees I'll call it something else. Anything else. I'll call it JOY for all I care, just not this. (JOY is a scary song, so the word is haunted)


	8. Chapter Eight

Wow, only three reviews? Okay, I'll take it

Thanks to all of you who still keep up with this, even though it takes me forever to update. I really do appreciate it. Now, changes in points of view! I think this might help me move this along faster. anyway, with that said, on with the story!

* * *

Kratos's P.O.V

For what seemed like hours ,I just stood in that one spot, the world spinning around me. So many questions were whirling through my mind, a new one beginning before the first one could finish. Someone on the other side of the room was shouting at me, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Something was wrong. Something was wrong about Botta. Even _I_ couldn't fix him after that. But for some reason that wasn't what bothered me…No…something about a smell…

A second later realization struck me. How could I have missed this before?

Botta smelled like Yuan.

* * *

Chosen's P.O.V 

For the longest time, it was dark. There was nothing at all. Every time I started to come about, my captors put me back down. Someone must have known what they were dealing with. Angels could be really dangerous, but they really didn't have a clue…

I woke up to quick hushing noises and strong hands gripping each of my arms. As my vision slowly blurred into focus I could see all of the Desians around me. The two holding me pulled me to my feet.

"Let go of me!" I growled, hoping the two would listen.

"…."

_Figures_, the Desians only held onto me tighter. I pulled against them roughly.

"Dammit, let go of me you filthy Desians!"

The two Desians near me laughed. Again, I struggled against the strong hold they had on me, careful to appear fragile and weak. Once they let their guard down…

"What's so funny?" Perhaps I should try a different approach. Scared and hysteric maybe? Allowing my voice to waver I cried, " Why are you Desians laughing? Why are you doing this?" The laughter only grew louder. Frustrated, I dropped the act.

"What in the hell is so funny!?"

"They're laughing because we aren't Desians."

A man with electric blue hair had just entered the room, his green eyes narrowed in amusement. The 'Desians' around me bowed slightly as they backed away, allowing their leader through. The two on my sides loosened their grip.

_Yes…_

Breaking free from their grip I ran towards the man without hesitation. They took my things away, but I wouldn't need them. I was strong enough.

As I threw a punch for his stomach something grabbed my other arm and pinned me against the wall. This man had managed to dodge me…in the _air_.

"Wait until Kratos comes for me! He'll get you for this!"

At Kratos's name the man's grip faltered slightly, but returned with more strength than before. He leaned close to me ear, voice almost whispered. So quiet that it seemed I could only hear him because of my enhanced hearing.

"Kratos isn't coming, an I _do _detest. I wouldn't mind doing a few things to him right now, but there are more important things going on here than Kratos and I."

Something about this man's voice sent chills down my spine. He obviously knew Kratos, but he didn't quite sound like he wanted to _hurt_ him. No, he sounded like he wanted to---

My thoughts were cut off as the man spoke to me again. Louder this time.  
"Now, I'm going to let you go. If you resist, my men will take you down, and they will kill you. Though we have no real intention on doing so...again." There was a slight pause "Are you ready?"

I nodded, my face rubbing against the wall. I had no other choice after all…

As I was released, I turned around to see the blue-haired man. He was holding a large sword thing, I think Kratos called it a swallow, at the ready. His long cape laid on the floor revealing his heavily layered clothing. Pink and purple wings were spread out behind him, and his eyes… Those cold green eyes…

Moments passed as I slowly realized who the man was. I stared at him, probably looking like an idiot, with my eyes wide and mouth open.

Now satisfied that I recognized him, Yuan replaced his cape and lowered his weapon. Offering me a chair, he began to tell me everything.

* * *

Meh, not one of my better chapters, but a chapter, nonetheless. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review on your way out! 


End file.
